


running on empty

by ист из ап (magralhea)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Chronic Pain, Episode: s03e01 Meaning, M/M, Sappy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magralhea/pseuds/%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%20%D0%B8%D0%B7%20%D0%B0%D0%BF
Summary: Хаус бежит, и бежит, и бежит.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 11





	running on empty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [running on empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515704) by [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy). 



Добираться до учебной больницы Принстон-Плейнсборо стало главным в жизни Хауса.

Его боль не вернется. Его боль _не может_ вернуться. Эта банальная мысль скручивает ему живот, заставляет снова хотеть глотать таблетки, даже если в этот раз этому нет оправданий. Он бежит, и бежит, и бежит, и пытается успокоить ту часть себя, которая кричит _это временно. Ты не заслуживаешь чувствовать себя хорошо_.

Но он игнорирует ее. Он добирается до больницы, где Уилсон дразнит его разговорами, что он бегает слишком много, что он приходит на работу слишком потным. Но в глазах Уилсона _понимание_ , которое звучит как _я тоже надеюсь, это надолго_. Уилсон слишком чуткий. Чуткий достаточно, чтобы прочитать его, увидеть таким, какой он есть на самом деле.

Он, в общем-то, _напуган_. Он бежит, и бежит, и _бежит_ , потому что это не может продлиться вечно.

— Шанс пятьдесят-на-пятьдесят, — сказала ему Кадди после операции, когда его накачали болеутоляющими. В целом, ничего необычного в этих обстоятельствах. Боль может вернуться, а может и не вернуться. Ты вернешься к трости, а может и нет.

Тогда, казалось, было легко принять этот шанс. Сейчас уже нет. Пятьдесят-на-пятьдесят засели в его голове ночным кошмаром, который может и скорее всего случится. К нему вернулась его старая жизнь. Он может бегать, и заниматься спортом, и дурачиться на скейте, и не смотреть с тоской на курсы по гольфу. _Он может делать все, что угодно_. 

— Ты счастлив? — спрашивает его однажды Уилсон за обедом.

Хаус усмехается.  
— Вопрос психотерапевта?

— Мой вопрос, — отвечает он, как обычно спокойно, ковыряясь в еде, — ты счастлив?

— _Конечно_ я счастлив. Моя нога _в порядке_.

— Может стать хуже в любой момент.

Хаус близок к тому, чтобы вылить на него сок.  
— Боже, а я не знал. Спасибо, доктор Уилсон, за эти непосильные для меня новости.

— Ты не можешь определять свое счастье ногой, пока не будешь уверен, что боль не вернется.

— Значит, предпочитаешь меня несчастного?

Уилсон вздыхает и, наклонившись, берет его руку в свою.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел источник счастья, в котором будешь уверен.

Перед тем, как отдернуть себя, Хаус отвечает:  
— У меня есть ты.

Уилсон светится и сжимает его ладонь, ведет большим пальцем по костяшкам.  
— Я знаю. Но должно быть больше вещей, которые делают тебя счастливым, — он наклоняется и целует его. — Сможешь их найти?

Желудок Хауса стягивается в узелок. Такие их разговоры обычно грубые, когда Хаус раздражительный, но он только что уже ляпнул что-то глупое и весь настрой куда-то ушел.

— Конечно.

Через несколько дней Хаус чувствует в ноге тупую боль. Он просыпается и почти паникует, почти падает в обморок от страха. Нет, кричит его сознание, нет нет нет нет нет. Это не может происходить.

Он ищет тело Уилсона, хватается за него, издает жалкие звуки прямо в его ночную футболку.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Уилсон, его голос хриплый от сна, его рука неловко тянется к нему, удерживая, обвиваясь вокруг талии, успокаивающе сжимает его бедро.

 _Нет, я не в порядке_ , думает Хаус, _но у меня есть ты_.

У него есть Уилсон, и это поможет потом, в будущем. А пока, он может плакать и быть жалким сколько захочет. Уилсон _понимает_ его, после всего.


End file.
